Old Pokemon, New Tricks
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When an Espeon's heat rolls around, she finds her sights set on her trainer...but their differences keep them apart. However, once she learns a special new attack, she decides to give him an experience he'll never forget...POKEMONXPOKEMON TF LEMON WARNING


**Old Pokemon, New Tricks...**

**By Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I in no way own Pokemon or any trademarks of Nintendo. The OCs and plot belong to me.

Author's Notes GET: 4TH STORY GO! Thats right everybody, I'm back with a brand new story. However, credit for this story doesn't go to me alone. Yup, you guessed it. FIRST STORY REQUEST EVER! I'm excited :D. Unfortunately, the guy who requested it didn't have a name so I don't know where to direct credit. :( That said, this might be different from my normal style so if you don't like it then...well...I don't really know what to say :\. Now, lets get this party started!

POKEMONXPOKEMON LEMON AHEAD! ALSO, TRAINER TO POKEMON TRANSFORMATION WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING THEN PLEASE CLOSE THE PAGE OR HIT BACK NOW! 18 AND UP ONLY! IF YOU ARE A MINOR PLEASE LEAVE NOW!

Ok now that thats out of the way, "Talkie talkie" is spoken human language, "_Espeon is watching you fap_" is thoughts, and "[LOLWUT]" is pokespeak, which is what's gonna be used a lot in this story.

Summary: When an Espeon's heat rolls around, she finds her sights set on her trainer...but their differences keep them apart. However, once she learns a special new attack, she decides to give him an experience he'll never forget...

* * *

It was just a normal day in Goldenrod City, perfect for just lazing about and doing nothing. However, a certain Espeon was thinking too much to just lay about in her and her trainer's quaint little apartment. Her name is Natale and she thinking of ways to get the attention of her trainer Josh Denver – her twenty-four year old dock working trainer – but failing miserably.

You see, Natale has been eying Josh for a while now...and not just as her trainer. No, ever since she was an Eevee given to him as a graduation present she's always seen him as more than just her trainer. The care he used when raising her...his gentle touch, even though his hands are rough and warn...the way he'd speak to her, voice always filled with the utmost tenderness...the way he smelled, even after a hard days work...all of this made her head spin and her heart race. You could call it love...and it is exactly that reason why she has chosen him...to become her mate.

However, there is just one problem...well two problems. First and foremost, she wants to bare Josh's pups...but, since he is human, that poses a slight hitch in her plans. Second is that she's always been kind of a runt, only being around forty-six pounds instead of the average fifty-eight a normal Espeon would weigh. This poses a problem in the fact that her trainer is a larger man, being a burly dock worker and all, in both body and package. If she tried mating with him like this she'd surely be torn in half by his member, it being unusually large even by human standards. Both of these facts came together to form a huge roadblock in front of her.

Natale growls in frustration as she paces the balcony floor, which the sun's light was bearing down on. Try as she might, she just can't think of a solution to her plight. Her heat was rapidly approaching and if she didn't find a way to even things up, yet another heat would go by wasted. She hated that more than anything, going yet another cycle with just her paw for relief. She sighed as she flopped down onto the bare concrete floor. She's tried everything she can think of to even things up for Josh, from trying make herself bigger to just taking his used condoms and smothering her pussy with his leftovers, which did end her heat quicker but still didn't give her the pups she wants.

When Natale closed her eyes to sunbathe for a little while and relax, an idea hit her like a Brick Break. Maybe she was going about this all wrong. All this time she was thinking about changing herself...when maybe the one who needs changing is him. She glances upwards at the sky with a slightly wicked smile. Recently, she had learned an attack from a passing trainer and his Kadabra that allows her to change objects into other things. It was untrained and practically useless when it came to battle, unless she was told to change an antidote into a potion or something, but maybe it would help here. She decided that she would start training hard now, while Josh was at work so she could surprise him, so maybe she'd be ready in time for her heat in a couple of weeks time. Getting up, she decided the best way to start would be to start small...like her food bowl...

-(^.^)-

Natale smiled to herself, panting lightly, while basking in the setting sun filtering through the balcony's doors. Her heat was in full swing and she had just managed to train her new power to her satisfaction. She could transform objects as large as a king-sized bed, although living creatures were tougher – only being able to transform something as large as a man into something smaller – but it was enough for her usage at this point. It wasn't perfect though...the effects are permanent on inanimate objects, but on a living creature the transformation would only last a few hours...which was more than long enough for what she wanted. She laid down, rubbing at her puffy opening with her paw content that tomorrow...tomorrow would be the day...

Josh was driving home during this time. Although he was mainly oblivious to Natale's feelings towards him, he had started to suspect something was different. He had known about her ability to transform objects for a while now, though he never let on he knew, when he found that his pillow had somehow become softer than he remembered it. Upon inspection, he found that it was a feather down pillow instead of the normal cotton pillows he uses. In fact, a lot of things he owned started to become different, better versions of what he had before. Silk sheets, a water bed – which he's always had eyes on buying but never had the money to – a new treadmill, and even a new recliner.

It was definitely odd to Josh that these things would just "appear" in place of his old stuff. However, he still didn't know it was Natale...that was until she accidentally goofed and made his bedside alarm into a clock in the shape of an Espeon sometimes during the previous night. Of course, he played it cool and decided feign that he'd always had the clock. He chuckled to himself as he pulled into the apartment parking lot. He wondered what surprise she'd have in store for him when he walked into the apartment door this time. Maybe she'd turned the TV into something actually watchable...

As soon as Josh entered, he was practically tackled by Espeon who proceeded to lick his face relentlessly. Even with his stubbly beard, Espeon wouldn't let up. Eventually, Josh had to pick her up off him and set her to the side.

"Hahaha, OK OK that's enough," Josh whimpered out, slowly sitting up, "someone is full of energy today aren't they?"

"[I always have energy for you~,]" Natale yipped while circling around to his front, swaying her hips daintily and wagging her tail seductively as she did.

Josh sighed at how she was walking. He knew Natale's heat was upon her but he never knew why she always acted this way around _him_. He just brushed it off thinking it was her heat talking though it went deeper than he'd ever imagine. Anyways, he reasoned that sitting on the floor wouldn't do anyone any good so he rose back up on his feet and proceeded inside. As soon as he had set his coat on the hanger and stepped into the living area, his eyes widened for a brief second before he closed them and shook his head slowly with a growing smirk...sitting right there where his old TV used to be was a brand new High Definition flat panel TV.

"Man this had better be a prank or something...I wonder if my friends had something to do with this," Josh said, playing the fool.

Natale, of course, chuckled to herself silently. She walked over to where he was bound to sit, which would be the recliner, and curled up beside it. Josh, on cue, sat down and leaned the recliner back turning on the new TV. Even though it was now in high def, it still didn't change the fact that nothing was on. After a couple of hours of nothing in particular, he decided to make dinner and once that was out of the way (he made hamburgers, which were delicious by the way) he readied for bed. As he climbed into his, now luxury, bed he thought about what he'd have to do at work tomorrow...which wasn't much because Sundays were always slow at the docks. He drifted off to sleep with Natale curled up by his feet on the bed.

Josh later awoke that night in a start. Sitting up quickly, he glanced over at Natale, who was still sound asleep, and then looked down at the covers around his waist. As he feared, there was his nine inch member standing at attention forming a tent in the sheets. He sighed and rubbed his face. It was that same dream he'd been having for a while...about Natale.

"_God dammit not again,_" Josh groaned inwardly as he recalled the dream.

It would always start the same way, with them playing around in the apartment on his days off. From there, however, playing would eventually get more...intimate...as things went on. Going from just normal roughhousing to scratching Natale's fur in the right spots to sensual rubbing...and before he knew it he was in a deep kiss with her while gently fingering her pussy, her quietly moaning all the while. Then, she'd want more, directing Josh's head down to her crotch with her paws.

Once there, Josh would take in her heated smell and begin lapping at Natale's folds with his tongue, slowly at first but picking up his pace as she became more and more into it. The tongue lashing would continue until he'd decide to clench the deal, sticking his finger into her and massaging her G-spot while focusing his mouth's efforts on her clit, gently suckling at it. It'd send her straight over the edge every time, spraying what little juices she had straight into his waiting maw. She had a heavenly taste, almost like his favorite flavor, which was grapes. As she'd calm down, she determined it was time to repay the favor.

Getting to her feet, Natale would lean Josh back with her powers and reveal his huge member, erect by this time. She would then take a big whiff of his musk. It would driver her almost nuts and she'd always want more. Immediately, she'd go to work, licking and kissing his shaft and head with her flexible tongue and small muzzle. To him, it felt like he'd gone to heaven. He was no stranger to blowjobs since one of his best friends had one time thrown a party back in high school which ended up with him dancing, drunk and naked, with a lampshade on his head. Of course, it payed off since it had earned him a blow from one of the girls there. Well anyways, those experiences had nothing on Natale. The way her tongue seemed to wrap around his shaft with every lick and massaged his sensitive head while lapping up his pre made him shudder with pleasure each and every time. A few more licks later and he was close to giving up his load. She knew this and took the tip into her mouth, earning her a squirt of pre as she suckled and licked at it. It was all he could take. One large suck later and suddenly he felt the grip of orgasm tighten around his balls.

However, Josh never gets to enjoy it as every time just before he lets it rip he wakes up suddenly, a near-orgasmic experience apparently enough to jolt him awake. Sighing, he glances back again to Natale, still asleep where she had been. Was he really having these thoughts about her? Did he really want that kind of relationship with...with his pokemon? He chuckled to himself silently. It wouldn't surprise him...he had always been a little "odd" when it came to his sexual preferences and his Internet access only added to that.

A quick look though his browsing history would see him a near regular to MonLovers and PokeChan's NSFW boards even though he cleans his history and computer every morning. He even has a rare video of the local Gym Leader, before she was a Gym Leader anyways, eating out her Milktank while taking a Stantler's cock, complete with creampie. Needless to say, he keeps it under lock and key on a hidden portable hard drive with the rest of his Pokeality. It might not be illegal to have in his region, but it wouldn't look very good to have on his comp say...if his friend's decided to crash over and use his computer just to get a face full of Flannery "playing with fire" so to speak.

Josh glances this time to his new Espeon clock. Five-Thirty AM...he had to go to work in an hour anyways so he decided to get up and do his morning routine of getting a warm shower and brushing his teeth. This only took about ten minutes, he still had twenty minutes left before he'd normally get up. He glanced at his laptop and then to his hard-on, which hadn't diffused, deciding he might as well take care of it.

Booting it up, Josh went to his usual internet hang and found what he was looking for. It seems that this early there was always a thread of amateur pictures and animations of trainers taking the pokecock and vice versa. He wasn't long in stroking it till he blasted his load, already being mostly geared up due to his dreams earlier, onto the towel he used after his shower, coincidentally to a long animated GIF of a strangely familiar looking kid in an official league hat boning a Bayleef in heat.

As he pondered where he had seen the kid before, Josh quickly cleaned up both himself and his computer, leaving no trace of his actions, and proceeded to make breakfast. Natale, however, had stirred while he was in the shower, feigning sleep when he came back into the room until he had turned his back with his laptop, watched the whole spectacle of him working himself and rubbed herself silly, careful not to make any noise. She had nearly forgotten the plan in her pleasure and had managed to hang on to it. While he was making breakfast, she went over it again in her head. She would sneak into his car as he leaves for work and when he was on break she'd make her move. Huffing in satisfaction, she heaved herself up to go eat.

-(^.^)-

It was a long few hours until noon, though Natale could have cared less. She had successfully snuck out of the apartment using her powers, locking up behind her, and managed to get inside Josh's car. Once at work, Josh had left to do what he normally did and she let herself out using her powers once again and again locked up behind her. Now all she needed to do was wait until break time for him and he would be where she wanted him. As she thought about it, a wicked smile formed on her face. Soon she'd be his...and he'd be hers, even if it was only for a few hours. It quickly came and she saw him there eating his lunch at the dock benches where he normally sat. However there was a slight hitch in her plan...she didn't account for his co-workers. They were conversing quite lively, joking and clowning around.

Natale growled, she definitely didn't want a spectacle, but if she didn't act soon she'd lose her chance. She decided to go for it, springing into action from atop Josh's car. She approached the group silently. As she got there, she yipped loudly to get their attention.

"Uh...Josh...isn't that your Espeon?" one of his friends asked Josh in confusion.

"Wait what?" Josh asked back, his friend merely pointing to the Espeon standing there not two feet from them.

The group fell silent as they stared at Natale, when suddenly Josh piped up after noticing the slight notch in her ear that she had.

"What the...Natale what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the apartment?" Josh said in utter confusion as to why she'd be here instead of at home.

Now was the moment she'd been waiting for. She quickly took a battle stance at Josh and stirred her psychic powers.

"[TRANSFIGURATION!]" Natale yelled out, her eyes glowing a brilliant blue.

The next few moments are all a blur. Josh was suddenly enveloped by a brilliant blue light, forcing his co-workers and friends to shield their eyes, Josh included. Once the glow died down, Josh was seeing spots from the light. He had felt something change about himself but he was unsure what it was, since his body felt numb at the moment. He reached up to rub his eyes with his orange fuzzy paws and...wait paws? Looking down at himself, Josh saw he was all furry and he had a fluffy tan mane.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He tried to call out to his friends but all that emerged were yips and pokespeak. Although it did get their attention, when they unshielded their eyes they became shocked as well. Sitting right there where their friend was sitting was now a Flareon, who looked flustered. They immediately freaked out, blubbering something about magic and a demented Espeon as they scrambled about like Combuskens with their heads cut off. During the chaos, Natale called out to Josh.

"[Quickly! This way!]" Natale yelled to Josh, who didn't know who was talking followed the sound of the voice.

It was awkward going since Josh wasn't used to his new form, but he followed as best he can. He knew there was the woods not far along the shoreline from the docks, but why would Natale be leading him there? Eventually, they reached the forest and had entered, finding a nice grove not too far inside. He knew it was dangerous here, even for a guy like him so...again he was utterly bewildered at why she'd lead him this far.

"[Natale wait!]" Josh called to her, panting as he unsteadily made his way into the grove.

"[I know you're confused, but just hear me out,]" Natale said, already waiting in the center since she was way ahead of him.

Josh was surprised at this. That nice voice he heard earlier calling him to follow...was hers? What also surprised him was the fact that he could understand her...taking a chance, he asked her what he wanted to know.

"[Natale...what is this all about? Why have you brought me here?]" Josh said, slightly annoyed by the new situation.

"[That...well...I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I needed time...]" Natale said, trailing off.

"[Go on...]" Josh said, trying to cross his "arms" but failing.

"[Well here goes...Josh, ever since you raised me from an Eevee I've...I've had these feelings...]" Natale muttered, again trailing off...

"[Come on already...and what is that smell?]" Josh growled, sniffing around picking up a peculiar scent on the air. It was amazing...

"[That smell...well thats apart of it...you see Josh...I...I...dammit I love you!" Natale stammered out, rushing her words trying to hide her embarrassment.

Josh was taken aback by this. He did hear her right didn't he? She just said she loved him. LOVED him. He had to be sure...

"[Wait...do you mean...?]" Josh asked shocked.

"[Yes...yes Josh Denver, I love you with all of my heart. I want to be more than just a pokemon belonging to you as your trained companion,]" Natale practically yelled out, clearly flustered as her heat took hold and burned within her, "[I want to belong to you as your mate!]"

"[So...its true...and all this time I've been blind to your hints,]" Josh said tenderly, "[All those 'gifts' were actually your doing wasn't it? That smell too...thats your heat flaring up for me isn't it?]"

"[Yes...all of it is me...I've been doing that,]" Natale murmured, staring down thinking he'd reject her now.

What happened next surprised Natale. Josh walked over to her and tried to embrace her as well as he could in his current form. She almost seemed to melt away right here, her worries fading off into nothingness.

"[Is that all...to be perfectly honest, I've wanted this for a long time...I just knew it couldn't happen with the way our bodies were,]" Josh said to her, "[every night I'd dream about all the things we could do...all the things I wanted to do with you...I love you too Natale.]"

Those words were all he needed to say to make her dreams come true. She's been waiting for this her whole life. Quickly, Natale brought her muzzle up to his and gave him a deep, passionate kiss...which Josh returned with just as much passion. It was pure bliss for her, she didn't want it to end but it had to. They broke for air and, panting, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. She then knew it was time.

Natale broke his haphazard embrace and walked a short ways away, her hips and tail swaying seductively. Once she was a nice distance, she then lowered her upper body slightly towards the ground, setting her tail gently to the side with her backside up in the air. She looked back to Josh's surprised expression. There she was presenting her sacred prize, her feminine sex, to her master.

"[Well? Come over here and take me...I'm yours,]" Natale seductively purred, swaying her rump to and fro.

Nearly hypnotized, Josh hesitantly padded over to her and immediately was assaulted by the scent of Natale's heat. It was overwhelming! She smelled like nothing he had ever smelled before...well thats not entirely true. He had smelled it when he was human too, but not nearly as strong now. He gave her lower lips a slight lick, making her shudder. She was wetter than he had dreamed, though she tasted the same. Licking and licking away, he wanted even more of this taste. She was in heaven, his tongue touching her pussy all over. He then decided to go inside, pushing his tongue past the puffy labia and into her crevice. Oh did she love this! Each of his licks with his new flexible tongue seemed to get everything, her clit and her g-spot with everything in between. Soon it was too much for her and with a loud moan her love hole convulsed around his tongue spraying her juices into his muzzle. He lapped up every bit of it, not missing a single drop.

Of course, Josh now decided it was time for the main event. Even if his body wasn't broken in yet, his instincts would guide him through. Taking Natale's rump up, he pulled himself on top of her, his hard canine shaft poking at her waiting entrance. He looked into her eyes once more.

"[You are sure about this right?]" Josh asked tenderly to her.

"[I'm positive, take me now! I want to become your mate for life.]" Natale said, pure conviction behind her voice.

That was all the assurance Josh needed. With the utmost care, he gently parted her lips with his member, shoving it inside. Natale gasped in both pain and pleasure. She had heard that first times were always the most painful, but she didn't expect this. Josh was worried about hurting her, but she spurned him on. Soon he came upon a barrier. Again, he looked into her eyes. She merely nodded gently and, with a great thrust, he was completely inside her, plowing through her hymen like the Goldenrod Magnet Train. She cringed as the pain was immense, but it soon passed into pleasure as he began to, slowly at first, thrust in and out of her juicy hole. Each time his doggy member slid in and out of her and massaged her g-spot made a jolt of blissful happiness tear through her, filling her body with feelings of joy. She was finally getting what she wanted...and she loved every bit of it, even when he suddenly became more powerful, thrusting harder and faster with every second.

Josh in the meantime was in heaven. He was no stranger to pussy, getting laid at the tender age of sixteen, but this was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The way Natale's muscles spasmed and gently suckled his cock with every thrust sent wave after wave of pleasure through him as he picked up his pace. Soon he was fucking her like a true pokemon, both of their bodies rocking in carnal passion as he pounded his manhood, or caninehood in this case, into her cunt like a heavy piston, illicit a loud moan with each powerful motion. At this rate, he couldn't hold out for long, but he didn't care. The feeling he was getting through his penis was just too good. It was better than anything he had ever dreamed of before. This time, he'd be able to finish it too.

Natale was the first to give out. All of the driving on her G-spot finally took its toll and suddenly she howled as an explosion of pleasure rocked her body. She was seeing stars as her vagina went haywire, going into convulsions, pulsing pulsing and squeezing Josh's Flareon cock. This sent him over the edge, as with a final few thrusts and a loud growl later, his seed erupted from his cock deep into her. However, his pleasure wasn't done there as he suddenly felt his cock grow in size as his knot grew in her at the base, tying the two together. His cock wouldn't stop pulsing in orgasm, though he didn't complain since it felt awesome, and it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull out of her. She simply turned to him and smiled.

"[Unf, don't bother,]" Natale said, stretching and then standing erect, "[its a natural thing, we're gonna be stuck like this for a while so get comfortable.]"

Josh looked sort of perturbed. He tried spinning so he could stand on all fours and was surprised as his dick pivoted completely around without pain. It was a boring hour or so, but eventually his member deflated and returned to its sheath. By this time he was exhausted, so he just decided to plop down right there and take a nap. Natale just went over to him and curled up next to him. They both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

-(^.^)-

When Josh awoke, the sun was nearly setting. He stood up and stretched. He was definitely human again, fully clothed just as he was when he was transformed, and he felt and checked to make sure he didn't have a tail or something. Looking down, he noticed Natale still curled up and sleeping. Smiling, he gently picked her up and carried her back to the docks where his car was waiting. He made sure to avoid any lingering co-workers as he quickly punched out for the day and drove home. Upon arriving, he opened the door to the apartment and took her into the bedroom, setting her gently down on the bed. All this time she was still asleep...she must have really been exhausted! He smiled at her, she was so beautiful when she was asleep. Closing the door, he decided it was best if he just left her to dream her blissful dreams and go about his business. After all, it had been a long day...for both of them.

The next few weeks was definitely an interesting time for Josh. Their relationship had took off and now, while at home at least, they were practically husband and wife...or at least they treated each other like such. She had even learned telepathy so she could talk to him without having to turn him into anything. Also, Natale snuck back to work with him and erased the memories of the little "incident" at work from back then so he wouldn't be called "the Flareon man" or anything like that. He was relieved at this, as he didn't wanna have to worry about that bothering him since he knew his co-workers well and knew they wouldn't let him live something like that down.

Josh had also noticed a definite change in her as well. Natale seemed plumper than normal, even for her petite form. Of course, he wondered why but that was answered the next couple of weeks later, when she laid two pokemon eggs! This was a definite surprise, but all the while it made him happy. He had wanted kids for a while but never had the drive to get married. Now that she had laid these eggs, he had the kids he wanted. Even if they'd be Eevees, they'd be the result of HIS seed and he knew this. He might had been a Flareon at the time, but the fact still remains that they were his.

Natale also couldn't have been happier. Everything went according to plan. She had her mate, John had found his in her, she had his pups...and to think, all of this wouldn't have happened if this old Espeon hadn't had leaned a new trick...she smiled to herself and decided to sleep in. She was gonna need all the rest she could if these Eevees were anything like their father...or their mother.

THE END

* * *

A/N: WHEW! Finally done. Coincidentally, I don't think this came out as well as my others, though that could be because this is a request and not purely mine. Ah well, I'll let you guys decide. Remember, read, clean, THEN review! A clean keyboard is a happy keyboard! ^.^


End file.
